


Cipher's Requium

by YourAwesome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAwesome/pseuds/YourAwesome
Summary: Dipper only wanted to explore and chart the creatures and magic in the forest, but a certain demon had another plan.::This Is My First Fic So It's Probably Bad.::





	Cipher's Requium

There was always something new to discover in Gravity Falls, but through out six years of exploration Dipper has started to find less and less. After Stanly and Stanford switched places to defeat Bill the barrier between the two worlds closed leading to the monsters and creatures slowly fading away. In turn Dipper was eager to go and study all he could before everything vanished from there world, he convinced his parents to send him and his sister Mabel down to Gravity Falls for school, after begging for two days straight, they made it clear that if they had anywhere below a D they would ship the twins back before they could even contest. And so the two spent there next years in Gravity Falls, Dipper finishing all his work so he could explore the forest was freed from school and Mabel who pushed it all to the very last possible second before it was due and yet somehow still passing with flying colors. Once the two got through their final year of High School they began to work primarily at the Shack, neither really being around to much.

Dipper spent his time out in the forest studying and training in magic he got from what was left of his uncles journals and a few creatures in the forest. While Mabel was out with Pacifica shopping and making more sweaters to sell at the Shack, Stan originally protested but once she started selling them quickly he changed his mind and made it a "limited time produce". Mabel insisted that Dipper help but he had something much better to do. He walked around the forest gathering ingredients, he already had _wings from an Eye-bat, Multi-bear saliva, and moon stones. _All he needed was a _dear tooth,_ he made his way to the gnomes village to gather it from them. As he reached the village a strange wind came towards him, leaving a small cackling noise in his ear_. _Dipper shivered at the sound but continued on, he gave the gnomes some eggcorns for the tooth and carried on towards his ritual sight in the midst of the forest. This was his fifth time attempting this spell he was not willing to mess it up again.

By the time Dipper finally arrived it was around 11:43 pm, he quickly set up the items placing the _wing, moon stone, and saliva _into a bowl he strikes a match and proceeded to mumble in Latin _**"O magnam silvam da mihi potestatem, et magno praesidio deorum liceat mihi**"_, as Dipper spoke he dragged his pocket knife over his palm and threw the now blood covered tooth into the flame turning it from a ruby red flare to a pale light blue flame. His body began to burn as a new engraving was engraved on his collar bone, within seconds he passed out.

He groggily sat up with a sharp pain through his body, he could feel an added weight to his head as he reached up to touch it he found he had two medium sized antlers, "Damn I thought it would work this time" He said as he went to stand. _“Oh but it did work my dear pine tree” _a voice loudly echoed around him. "Bill! How are you here!?" Dipper shouted out. _"My my, did you really think that little trick Stanly pulled would really destroy me? Haha man I expected more from you meat sack!" _the demons high pitched laugh rang through the whole forest. "What do you want cipher? I'm warning you I know more then enough spells to handle you." the boy stated. _"Calm down pine tree I'm only here to say hi, " _Bill said before continuing "_and congratulate you on getting that spell to work after all it is quite hard to do." _Dipper just stands there in awe as the once grey scene of the mind-scape flicker away as his eyes suddenly opened to the early light of morning, he quickly got up and charged out of the forest once he was about to cross the threshold there was a whisper in his ear, _"See you soon m_y pine tree." Dipper froze for a second before continuing towards the Mystery Shack.


End file.
